


Such Bright Red

by phoenixyfriend



Series: Girl Genius Soulmate AUs [6]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/pseuds/phoenixyfriend
Summary: Gil's never seen red before.





	Such Bright Red

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: 1 Gilvek for the soulmate prompts?
> 
> 1\. the one where you only see color once you meet your soulmate.

Gil’s heard of color words.

He never expected red to be so… so much, though!

“Wow,” he breathes, staring at the kid’s hair. The kid’s staring back just as much, though, and looks like he’s not sure if he should be happy or not.

The kid looks at his midmoth, eyes wide, and looks around, eyes still wide, and then looks at Gil. His eyes are still wide.

Maybe it’s the glasses?

“Hi, I’m Gil!” He bounces forward and holds out his hand, because they’re soulmates, and obviously that means they’re going to be best friends!

“Prince Tarvek of Sturmhalten,” the kid says, still staring at Gil. He shakes Gil’s hand, though. “I heard we’re going to be roommates?”

“Yeah!”

(Gil can’t look at the color red without feeling a little sick to his stomach from age eight to Paris.)


End file.
